Pretty Even Littler Liars
by ILoveIanHarding
Summary: The girls you know and love are all grown up and have families of their own. This is written from their daughters' points of view. Tons of drama, and a new "A". Too bad these new girls never knew about "A" before. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

I bounced my right leg up and down as I waited for Mrs. Cavanaugh to pass out our math test, like I always did when I was nervous. I was never very good at math. Her thin fingers placed the packet onto my desk and she flashed a smile. "How's your mother doing these days?" she asked.

"Very well, thank you. How are you doing?" I replied, smiling back.

"I'm doing wonderful," she said, placing another packet on her daughter's (and one of my best friends'), Brooke Cavanaugh's. My mother is best friends with Mrs. Cavanaugh, and she also was when Mrs. Cavanaugh was Miss Spencer Hastings.

I looked down at my test. "Name:" it read. Well, at least I know that one. "Lillian Fitz," I wrote, in my curly half-cursive half-print handwriting. My eyes glanced over to Brooke. She was already on the second page. I smiled and started to read number one.

PELLPELLPELLPELLPELL

"Lily, time for dinner!" my mother called from downstairs. I groaned and closed the book I was reading.

"Coming," I called back down to her. I ran down the stairs, my dark brown hair bouncing up and down as I went.

"Vince, stop watching TV and get some plates," my mom called over her shoulder to my twin brother. I smirked to myself, knowing that I wouldn't have to set the table or even get plates for a week, because I won a mere game of tic-tac-toe. My brothers can be a little competitive sometimes.

"Ugh, can't Ron do it today?" he groaned, turning off the TV.

"No, he can't, because today is Monday, and you know that Mondays are your day to do things around here," she explained. Ron and Mike, my _other _brothers, ran down the stairs, pushing and shoving to get to the table. Even though Mike was nine and Ron was 16, there was hardly any age difference in the way they acted. And although it was unmistakable that we were siblings, with our dark hair and fair skin, I was nothing like them. My mom says that my brothers are like her brother times three, because they wouldn't read for anything and loved sports. She only suffered one. I have three. _FUN!_

I walked over to my dad, who was reading on the couch, of course. "Dad, Brooke and I have already made plans to have a sleepover at her house tonight, as you know, and I was going to eat there. Is that alright with you?" I asked; my hazel eyes filled with plea.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, that sounds fine with me, because all we are having over here is pizza," he said with a smile.

I grabbed my bags after thanking him, telling my mother where I was going and that I had already talked it over with dad.

I hopped onto my old bike and drove down the street of our neighborhood.

PELLPELLPELLPELLPELL

I stared Maggie deep into her red, watering eyes. "YOU BLINKED! YOU BLINKED! I WIN! I TOLD YOU I WAS THE CHAMPION!" I yelled, dancing around Brooke's bedroom. Maggie tried to look mad, but she couldn't help and smile along with Brooke and Jessica. My mom always says we look like her and her old friends when they were young. It's probably because we are related to them.

Maggie is Emily's daughter, but since Ms. Fields isn't straight, Maggie wasn't naturally conceived. Ms. Field lives with her daughter, and isn't currently seeing anyone. Jessica, on the other hand, has both parents. Mr. Rivers finally got his hair cut when Hanna (she told Maggie, Brooke and I to call her by her first name so she feels younger) told him he was getting too old to have hair that long.

We were laughing and dancing around, when my phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. What's wrong? WHAT? Oh my god. Um, y-yes ma'am. Wait – will he be alright? God… ok thank you. Bye." I set down the phone with a shocked expression on my face.

"What? What is it? What happened, Lily?"

I gulped. "Mike just had a seizure, an-and collapsed onto the floor. He's at the hospital. An ambulance just picked my family up."

**WOAH! I bet you didn't see that one coming, did you! oh yeah, heads up: This is just an intro. The story will have a new "A", but the girls wont know that their mothers got texts. And there will be a ton of drama. PLEASE REVIEW! BYE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! So, I am slightly obsessed with writing, so I'm just gonna keep posting chapters. Oh yeah, and I've decided to keep the story in Lily's POV, with maybe a few from her brothers or parents. **

Ms. Morris, my neighbor and the one who had called to inform me on what happened with Mike, came to pick me up from Brooke's house. They said they really wanted to come with me because they love Mike like a brother too, so I asked Ms. Morris if she wouldn't mind three extra people.

"Well, the amount of people doesn't make the mileage any different, so I don't mind one bit," she said.

I ran to get the girls and we piled into the ancient car. They held my hands the whole way to the hospital, telling me Mike would be okay.

I burst through the glass French doors of the hospital and spotted my family in the waiting room. My mother was sitting down in a chair, with her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. My dad was sitting next to her, rubbing her back in circles and bouncing his knee, like I did. Ron was pacing back and forth, like he was thinking about something. I looked around for Vince. He was on the other side of the room, playing on his phone like the little insensitive creep that he was.

I stomped over to him and snatched the phone out of his hands. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I shouted, "OUR LITTLE BROTHER IS IN THE ICU AND YOU ARE PLAYING ON YOUR STUPID FREAKING DAMN IPHONE LIKE A LITTLE SHIT!" I rarely ever said 'shit', but I was pissed right now.

"Lily, no, you don't understand what I –"

"YES, I DO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING! YOU WERE -" I looked at the screen of his phone. It was on internet, and he had looked up the causes of what had happened to Mike. My heart smiled when I realized he actually cared.

"See? You had no idea what I was doing," he said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. I turned bright red and handed him his phone.

"Sorry…" I muttered, turning to my mom. She looked as if she were about to cry. My dad looked up to see me, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, baby. The doctors are running some tests on Mike to see what's wrong. Are you alright?" he asked softly.

At that moment the realization of everything sank in. Mike was in a cold room, with no family near, while being poked and prodded by doctors. I burst out in tears and my dad stood up quickly, holding me close to him. He kissed me on the head and wiped a tear off of my face. "Shhh… it's alright. Mike is going to be fine." I looked up at him, hugging him tighter.

My Uncle Mike, Mike's namesake, walked through the door. "Hey Aria, how's the little dude?" My mother started to cry even harder and I glared at him. "Oops, I guess I should shut up now…" he said, looking at me with an apologetic face.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I snapped.

"Ezra!" I turned around, hearing urgency in my mother's voice, "Look!" A middle-aged man in scrubs was walking out of the door that belonged to the room that my brother was staying in. My heart rose seeing the happy expression on his face.

"There is no need to worry, Mr. and Mrs. Fitz, your son is going to be okay. My mother let out a sigh of relief, and I turned around and hugged her. "But," he started. Great, there has to be a 'but'. Obviously. "He has a small tumor in his brain. It isn't cancerous, luckily, but we are going to have to perform surgery to remove it as soon as possible. Luck is on your side today, because we have an open spot tonight!"

"LUCK IS ON OUR SIDE? PLEASE! MY BABY BOY IS IN THAT ROOM WITH A FAT UGLY TUMOR IN HIS BEAUTIFUL HEAD! YOU CALL THAT LUCK? YOU NEED TO -" my father put a hand on my mom's shoulder to calm her down.

"Thank you, Dr. Martin. Tonight would be lovely," he said, smiling. "Kids, I think your mother and I are going to stay here, but Ron can drive you home," he said, looking at me and then Mom.

"Yeah, I don't mind driving you twerps home," Ron said, smiling at me and ruffling my brother's hair, his dark blue eyes sparkling but still filled with sadness.

"Stop messing with my hair!" Vince laughed, shoving Ron's hand away.

I smiled at my two brothers. Vince looked exactly like a younger Ron, both medium height, with dark brown messy hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. They were definitely related to my father. "Earth to Lily! Are you coming or not?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, just drop me off at Brooke's on the way there," I replied, looking over to Brooke.

My phone chimed while I was getting into the car.

**Awww, look at that. The widdle Fitz's are all together. Oh, wait! Mike isn't there with you! I'm sad to hear that, I wanted to get to know all of my old best friend's children! Too bad!**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I want to thank CrypticnotesandSpencerxToby, PrettyLittleGleeber, bookeller, and Shugar High Author for your support. Thank you! **

I read the text over and over again, wondering what sort of creep would do such a thing. What did they mean by 'My old best friend's children'? My mom said she never really had any other best friends than Spencer, Emily, and Hanna, and I never really met any of my dad's friends, except for Hardy and Lawrence, and they were way too nice to do something like that. Who was "A", and what did they want from me?

"Hey, why do you look so freaked?" I snapped out of my daze and turned to see Vince leaning towards me.

"Hmmm, I don't know! Maybe it's because our brother is having surgery on his brain tonight, and we are in the backseat of a car being driven by someone who only got their license last month!" I snapped, giving him a '_DUH!_' look.

"A month is forever ago in sixteen-year-old time," my brother insured, stopping in front on Brooke's house. "Have fun!"

PELLPELLPELLPELLPELL

The girls and I were in Brooke's bedroom, watching about every rerun of Glee in existence.

"I used to love Glee," a voice said. I jumped at the sudden sound of it and turned around to see Shelby, Brooke's older sister, standing in the door way. I smiled because I knew how big of a crush Ron had on her, and I could see why. Shelby had the same thick, dark hair as her mother and her father's ice-blue eyes. If you think about it, she actually looked like Ron in girl-form.

"Hey, Shelby," Maggie said, standing up and straightening her shorts that practically looked like panties on her mile-long legs.

"Yeah, 'sup Shelbs," Jessica grinned, pulling Shelby in for a hug.

"Hey, Lily, I heard what happened with Mike. I'm so sorry," Shelby said, coming over to hug me. I hugged her back. "Lily, I love you because you are only 5'1" and aren't going to get any taller," Shelby laughed. It was true. I was only 5'1" and thirteen years old, which was funny because Maggie was 5'9", and still getting taller. We are an odd group.

"Hey!" I smiled, trying my hardest to look angry, "short people have way more fun, anyways."

"Touché," Shelby said putting her hands up in surrender. "Well, I just stopped by to say hello. You girls have fun."

By this time I had already forgotten about "A" and their stupid little text.

PELLPELLPELLPELLPELL

My hazel eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the lighting of Brooke's bedroom. "Morning," I yawned over to Jessica, who had just woken up. I burst out laughing when I saw her usually perfect blonde hair sticking up all over her head.

"What?" she asked, getting off of the floor.

"Your hair," I giggled, pointing at the rat's nest on her head.

"Yours isn't any better!" she laughed. I got up and walked in to the bathroom. Sure enough, my hair was even worse than hers. Well you can't really blame me, though. It _is _curly.

I was trying to brush it out when my phone chimed. I clicked it open.

**Your hair will be the least of your problems now that I'm around.**

**-A**

PELLPELLPELLPELLPELL

It was two hours later, and "A" was still running through my head. My phone rang. I jumped and fear flooded over me, but I read the caller ID. Mom, it read.

"Hello? Hey Mom, yes, I'm fine. He is? That's great! Are we aloud to see him? Oh… well when he wakes up can you tell me? Thank you." I set the phone down with a grin across my face.

"What did she say?" Jessica asked.

"Mike's surgery was successful, but he is still unconscious from the medicine that they gave him. He's going to be okay!" I said, almost laughing from the joy that was overwhelming me.

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" Maggie replied excitedly, hugging me with the other two.

At that moment, 'Happiness' by The Fray came on the radio, because we were listening to the oldies station. I grinned. "I know it'll all work out," I said to the girls.

"How?" they said in unison.

"The background music" I said gesturing to the radio. "This is my parents' song. It always comes on when I need it to," I explained, noting their confused faces.

"Awwww, that's so sweet. I guess even forbidden couples can have their songs," Brooke smiled. "And personally, I think the whole student-teacher thing is hot." I am a true romantic, so I think the situation was perfect.

I punched her playfully in the arm and went to use the restroom. My phone chimed.

**So did I, Lily. But it was still very naughty, what your mother did, don't you think? I disapproved greatly.**

**-A**

I slammed my phone down and washed my hands. How did this person know about my parents? I was getting to the bottom of this "A" crap, and I was sure as hell putting it to a stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again I seriously have nothing to do all day so I'm just going to keep posting chapters. Luv ya! **

**Ezra's POV**

I looked over to Aria, my loving wife. She had fallen asleep in the hospital chair and he was drooling. I laughed out loud. I can always count on her to make me feel better, even when she is asleep. "Aria," I whispered, "Aria, wake up."

"Hmmm? Oh, hey baby," she said, a sleepy grin across her face. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know, I just realized you were asleep, Sleeping Beauty," I replied, kissing her cheek. I looked over to Mike, my youngest. He was still asleep, on his little hospital bed. His head had a white bandage wrapped around it. I looked over again to Aria, who had already fallen back into dream world. I had only wanted one child. How had I gotten four? I remember when Aria had told me about the twins.

***Flashback***

Aria ran through the door of our apartment, a huge smile across her face. "Ezra, guess what!" she said, practically jumping up and down. Ron, our three-year-old, was on the floor, playing with his plastic truck.

"What?" I said, laughing at her excitement about whatever she was about to tell me.

"You're going to be a daddy again!" she said, her smile getting even wider.

My smile dropped. I wasn't ready for this. "Y-you mean you're… pregnant?" I asked, dropping her hands from mine. I faked a smile, noting the hurt look on her face when I didn't join in her excitement. "Th-that's great!"

"I know, right? I'm not just pregnant, either, Ezra, I'm double pregnant!" I was confused by what she meant. "Twins, Ezra, we're having twins! Can you believe it?" I didn't even try to fake a smile this time. "Ezra? Aren't you excited? Ezra, talk to me!" she started, her voice filling with plea.

I took a deep breath. "Aria, I am actually more scared than excited. We just finished going through Ron's baby days, and he was a handful just as one baby! I never really wanted more than one kid, and we're about to have three! I'm just not ready!"

"Ezra…" Aria said, tears starting to pour down her eyes.

"No, let me finish. While you see double the first steps, double the first words, and double the adorable baby, I see double the diapers, double the crying and sleepless nights, and double the money," I said, wanting with all of my might to hug her, but I knew she would push me away.

"Ezra, I didn't do this by myself," Aria stated, gesturing toward her stomach, "and I can't be by myself right now. I need you more than ever during this time, and I hope you can realize that." Tears were starting to fall more rapidly. "I am not even two months along and I already love these babies with all of my heart, and I don't have any idea how you can't feel the same."

"Aria, wait, I -"

"No, Ezra. I can't even look at you right now. I'm going to Spencer's."

***End of Flashback***

Wow I was an idiot. Lily and Vince mean the world to me. Vince is just like Aria. He is stubborn, smart, and actually has an amazing voice, though he hates to admit it. He hates the fact we named him after an artist, Vincent van Gogh. His name is Vincent Christopher Fitz. Lillian Violet Fitz is like my clone. She spends her life reading, writing, and drawing, and she can write and draw with amazing skill. I remember being the proudest dad on the planet when her 5th grade teacher used her papers for a lecture to seniors on writing when Lily was only 11 years old. _(That actually happened to me. Not to boast. __) _She has horrible A.D.D. and she can't dance for crap. I love my family so much.

PELLPELLEPLLPELLPELL

**Lily's POV**

My friends and I were sitting at the table playing an intense game of Sorry. We were all quiet while Maggie tried to decide which pawn to move. My phone started ringing. I screamed at the sudden noise and picked it up.

"Mom? Yes, I'm at Brooke's. He is? Oh my god! That's awesome! So I can see him now? Oh my god, thank you! Okay, I love you too. Bye!"

"Was that your mom?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, and Mike just woke up! He's going to be okay!" I said, about to jump up and down.

"That's great! I'm gonna get Mom and see if she'll drive us!" Brooke said, going to get Mrs. Cavanaugh.

"Of course, Brooke! I would love to drive you and your friend down to see Mike!" Mrs. Cavanaugh said with a smile. I knew it would all work out.

My phone buzzed.

**Life might be a bowl of cherries right now, but there might be some things that are about to ruin your life. Here's one: ME. You better watch out.**

**-A**

PELLPELLPELLPELLPELL

"Ugh… I feel like someone chucked a brick at my head," Mike groaned, rubbing his bandage-covered forehead.

I laughed. "A brick, huh?" He mumbled a 'yes' and I walked out of the door, spotting my friends. "He is such a drama queen," I said, smiling at the girls.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's more like Jessica's brother than yours," Maggie said, grinning.

"I think your right. Do you guys want to come over to my house tonight? I love spring break," I said, giggling at Maggie's comment on Jessica.

"Yeah, sure. Wait – will Vince be there?" Brooke asked, sneaking a peek at my twin. She has such a huge crush on him.

"Of course he will be. Why, are you going to spy on him through his bedroom window?" Jessica stated for me, being a bit too much like her mother. I laughed at Brooke's crimson face. "A" isn't getting in the way of anything tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples its ya BFF Caz here! :P Thank you for all of your kind reviews! Should I continue in Lily's POV or should I do all of the girls. It's up to you! **

"Alright, Brooke, truth or dare," I asked, sitting on my antique bed.

"Hmmm… dare," Brooke answered, blowing on her toes so the polish would dry.

I smiled mischievously. "I dare you to go into Vince's room and tell him that you love him with a deep and burning passion. Those exact words. Oh yeah, and you can't tell him this is a dare."

"No. No, no, no. No. I will not," Brooke said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, you have to. It's a dare. Do it or die, babe," I said with a smile.

"You're going to be the death of me, Lily Fitz," she said with a huff.

The girls and I hid behind the door to watch Brooke and Vince. She walked up to his door, and knocked on it nervously. He opened it a couple seconds after.

"Brooke, why are you at my door?" he asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Because, Vincent Fitz, I love you with a deep and burning passion."

It took all of my might not to fall onto the floor laughing my head off.

"What? Well, if you are trying to say you like me, you don't have to put all of those fancy words in there…" Vince said with a shrug.

"Okay, look. I was forced to say that because that was a dare," Brooke stated. I wanted to run up to her and confront her that she didn't do the dare correctly.

"But, since this seems like the opportune time, I guess I should just say it. Vince, I actually do like you. I like you way more than my best friend's brother," she said, looking at her feet.

Vince put a hand on her shoulder. "Brooke, I'm so glad you said that. Because… because I like you like that, too," he said softly, looking her deep into her eyes. My jaw dropped and so did Brooke's. Mine practically hit the floor after what happened next. Vince leaned in and kissed Brooke smack on the lips. Holy. Crap.

Brooke walked into my room after Vince shut the door. "Whoa," I whispered. Brooke just nodded and fell on my bed. A grin slowly started to form on her face. She stood up, and grabbed me by the wrists.

"Guess what," she whispered.

"What?"

"YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!" She screamed, pulling me into the tightest hug I have ever experienced.

PELLPELLPELLPELLPELL

**Brooke's POV**

My mother passed out yet ANOTHER math test. It's a good thing I'm good at math. Another reason it's a good thing is that Vince is absolutely horrible at it, so I get to tutor him. All of the Fitz's are bad at math. That's what you get when you have two English teachers as parents. I smirked to myself. I thought it was hilarious that Lily thought her parents' situation was romantic. I remember when she told us about it.

***Flashback***

4th grade was the toughest thing. I looked over to Jessica, Maggie, and Lily, my best friends. They were talking about something, so I went over to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We are talking about Jessica's parents and how they met," Lily informed me, sighing. She was always the romantic.

"Yeah. My daddy came to live in my mommy's house, because he didn't have home to stay in," Jessica smiled.

"Yeah, and they fell in love," Maggie finished. We always wondered why Maggie didn't have a daddy.

"My mom hated my dad at first, but they fell in love because they had the same problem," I said.

"What was the problem?" Jessica asked, now interested.

"They won't tell me," I replied with a sigh of disappointment.

"Oh, well I think how my parents fell in love is the best story yet," Lily said, a smug smile on her face.

"How?" We asked in unison. I was getting ready for a speech.

"Wait… maybe I should tell you later… it's kind of private," she said, looking at her feet.

"No, please tell us!" Maggie cried.

"Fine. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone." We nodded, and she took a breath. "Here goes nothing. Once my mom walked into a pub-thing, and she sat down. A man started talking to her and they realized how much they had in common. They ended up kissing in the bathroom, and they liked each other a whole ton. The next day, my mom went to school. She was writing when the teacher said something. The teacher was the man she had kissed in the bathroom." We gasped. "He said it was wrong for them to be together, but she wanted to keep being with him. He didn't want to but his feelings overpowered him. They kept seeing each other, but one day my dad thought my mom had told about them being together, so he broke up with her. She started seeing this other guy until my dad apologized, so she went back to him. They were in love and almost got caught, but the day right after graduation came, he proposed and they got married." I knew a speech was coming.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Jessica exclaimed.

***End of Flashback***

We turned in our tests and left school, because that was our last class. My phone went off.

**You are nothing like your mother. You get honest A's, but your mommy has helped people cheat before. Don't know what I mean? Go and ask her yourself. **

**-A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay for some reason my computer's being screwy and when I update it doesn't go to the top of the list. Well, whatevs! **** I wanna thank CrypticnotesandSpencerxToby for being such a huge support! Oh yeah, I also have just written a new story called Down the Road. That's the title cuz that stupid country song is stuck in my head. Please R&R, and be sure to give me ideas on future chapters! I will give you full credit if you do!**

**Lily's POV**

I looked over to Brooke, who was looking at her phone in a worried way. I walked over to her. "Brooke, you seem a little freaked out. Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, it's just… nothing," she replied.

"Um, no, it's not 'nothing' because you wouldn't be so freaked if it were," I stated matter-of-factly.

"It's just… someone sent me this text." My eyes got wide. "It doesn't say anything about me, but it says my mom like, helped people cheat, but I don't think it's school-related."

My mouth was dry. "A?" I croaked.

Brooke gasped. "H-how do you know about A?" she asked.

"Because I've been getting texts, too."

PELLPELLPELLPELLPELL

**Jessica's POV**

Okay, what the crap? Two weeks ago Brooke and Lily were probably the happiest people on earth, but now they are really quiet and whisper-y all of the time. Every time their phone goes off they jump and look at each other. I couldn't focus on my science homework at all, so I went down stairs. My dad was on the couch.

"Hey Jessie! Wanna come and sit next to your old man?" My dad asked, patting the seat next to him.

"Yeah, alright," I replied, laughing.

"So, kiddo, what's on your mind?" my dad smiled putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, Lily and Brooke have been acting really strange, and they won't tell me what's up," I said.

"Well, they're teenage girls, Jess. They are more hormonal than your mother when she was pregnant with you," he said with a chuckle.

I playfully punched him in the arm and walked back up to my room. I pulled up the sleeve of my jacket to see the little bracelet I had stolen from a gas station. It was on our way back from Disney World and I saw it in the station. It had the words "FLORIDA BLONDIE" scrolled across it. I was a dime short so I had stuck it in my pocket. It was tiny, so it didn't really matter, right? My phone chimed.

**It looks like there are THREE generations of thieves in your family. Naughty, naughty. You know better than to steal, don't you Jessica?**

**-A**

PELLPELLPELLPELLPELL

**Hey its Caz I know this chapters kinda short but I had to wrap it up. Luv ya bunches!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys there had been so much support from you, and especially CrypticnotesandSpencerxToby because she has always made me feel better when I read her reviews. She gave me a great idea on letting Emily see someone later in the story and I hop the story turns out good! Btw I can never figure out when to end a story so for those of you who like this one it's your lucky day! Mwah! **

**Emily's POV**

I was walking down the street when from the corner of eye I saw a familiar face. "Meghan?"

Meghan was one of Hanna's cousins and we used to play together a lot when we were younger. "Oh my god, Emily? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh! It's been so long!" I exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug, "What brings you to Rosewood?"

She hugged me back. "Well, I came back here to visit Hanna and get a different view on things. My girlfriend just broke up with me."

Did I just hear her right? Did she say 'girlfriend'? "Ummm... what?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, I'm... I'm gay. That must be sorta weird..." She said, rubbing her arm as if this conversation was making me feel awkward.

"Oh, um, actually, it's cool, because, I'm actually gay, too!" I said nervously.

She raised an eyebrow in shock. "Oh, well, maybe you'd wanna catch coffee sometime... but not as a date!" She said the last part quickly.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I'd love to catch up on things!" I said with a chuckle.

"Then it's a date! Wait- no not like a 'date' date, but like a-"

I laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. It felt like electricity was shooting up my arm. "I know what you mean, Meghan. Listen, I would love to talk but I have to run. Soooo... talk later?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be great."

Going to get coffee with Meghan feels like a good thing.

PELLPELLPELLPELLPELL

**Maggie's POV**

"Okay, something's up. My mom had been all happy and giddy these last two weeks," I said, looking at my best friends.

"Well, that sounds _exactly _like Brooke since she and Vince have been going out, so maybe she's seeing someone!" Jessica offered with a smirk.

Brooke tapped Jessica on the arm and sighed in surrender. "Well I guess Jess is right, I have been a little floaty since Vince asked me out. So maybe your mom _is _seeing someone."

Maybe she is. I don't know. There are so many reasons she could be happy.

"Oh my Gogh it's already 3:45!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh my Gogh?" I asked with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't judge," Lily sighed grabbing her coat,"Now hurry up! We're gonna be late for the movie!"

As we were piling into Ron's car, (I think he is trying to score points with Shelby by driving us around) my phone buzzed.

I clicked it open. There was a picture of my mom and some girl. Kissing. I read the text.

**How do you feel about your mom seeing someone? And that this someone is a GIRL?**

**-A**

And as Lily would say, oh. My. Gogh.


End file.
